


Feeding Time

by fhartz91



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Evil Warlock Kurt, Fairy Prince Blaine, M/M, Non-con elements but nothing excessively graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt is a warlock who feeds off of fairies to replenish his powers. He captures Blaine, a fairy prince, who wanders close to his home.But, of course, the definition of "feed" can vary.





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an anon request to write a one-shot based off of a piece of art found on Tumblr. However, when I went to link it, the post was gone. Just imagine Tinkerbell in the situation Blaine finds himself in at the end with who I think was Maleficent, and you get the gist. This isn't usually my cup of tea so after this, I'm going to burn my eyes xD

Kurt peers with satisfaction through the bars of the tiny cage – one built from sturdy vines to hold insects and sparrows, but with a greater prize locked inside. Kurt had happened upon him by accident, searching an area of meadow just shy of Kurt’s own house. The fairy was far from careless; that’s not how Kurt encountered him. He had been embroiled in a battle with Kurt’s familiar – a Minx so grey, she was almost silver; and so large she frightened dogs and children alike. The cat would swipe and the fairy would dodge, unable to fly with dew-wet wings. The fairy fought hard - not to hurt the feline, but to evade - and showed no signs of tiring. A few more clever dodges and he would have been able to best the cat, daze it with a well-aimed blow between the eyes and scurry away. Still, so involved with the cat was he that he could not anticipate Kurt, who had cloaked himself with a shadow spell to better his chances. The cards, it seemed, were stacked against the poor fairy. It was only a matter of time really. All Kurt had to do was wait for the fairy to get within reach and …

Bam! Kurt swept him up in an old mason jar.

Kurt didn’t need to conjure in order to find this fairy, so he marks this one up to fate, ordained by whatever supreme beings have given Kurt his power and the knowledge of how to keep it.

In Kurt’s mind, he was _meant_ to have this fairy.

Kurt bound the fairy’s wrists quickly behind his back, looping the thin rope around his waist to keep them locked in place. Then he tossed the fairy in a cage so that he could observe him. There he stood, staring at Kurt with so much hatred in his golden eyes that Kurt could feel it prickle beneath his skin, like centipedes crawling with their acid feet, trying to find a way out.

It was intoxicating.

“Well, well, well,” Kurt says, addressing his pint-sized prisoner. “Who are you to trespass into my meadow and upset my cat?”

The fairy frowns at Kurt’s assessment of the situation that brought him to be held inside this cage. “I am Prince Blaine,” the fairy announces, though guardedly, “and I did nothing of the sort. It was your cat who decided to go hunting in the fairy glen, miles from here,” he adds to lead his captor off any trail. _I must return to my kingdom_ , Blaine thinks. _I must warn them away._ Who knew that such a vile human lived so close to his realm? This area had been thoroughly explored. They’d had no intel, no way of knowing. “My only purpose for coming here was to retrieve the fairy your cat had caught.”

“Wonderful!” Kurt exclaims, clapping his hands together in delight.

Blaine tilts his head, scrunches his brow. “What do you mean _wonderful_?”

“I mean wonderful that she actually captured one. I’ve been trying to train my dear Esmerelda to catch a fairy, and now, it seems, that all of my hard work has not been wasted.”

“What do you want with me …?” Blaine pauses, waiting to see if the villain will dare give up his name. If not, then he is a coward, and may be easier to defeat than Blaine previously thought.

“Kurt,” Kurt says. “My name is Kurt. And you may call me Kurt. Using my name will not give you power over me.”

“What do you want with me, _Kurt_?” Blaine demands, voice firm. He stands defiant in the face of his captor, feet spread, ready for a fight.

 _Excellent_ , Kurt thinks. _It’s high time I found a fairy with some spunk!_

“Come, come now,” Kurt says, opening the cage. “You strike me as an intelligent and commanding young fairy. I’m a warlock, and you’re a fairy prince. What do you _think_ I want?” Kurt grabs the fairy by the wings, pinching them closed at the tips so that Blaine has no hope of flying away. Kurt pulls Blaine from the cage and dangles him in the air.

“I have no idea,” Blaine lies, “but I will once you tell me.” Blaine is plotting, Kurt realizes. He doesn’t kick, he doesn’t struggle. He remains the way he had while standing, shrewdly staring down his captor, waiting for his moment to escape.

 _A strategic mind_ , Kurt coos internally, giddy without end. _Yes! It gets better every moment. Bide your anger, little fairy! Build up your strength! It will only make me that much more powerful in the end!_

“I had with me one among you who called himself Adam,” Kurt tangents, lifting the fairy higher so that he hangs above Kurt’s head. “He lasted with me barely a year. I could not understand why. As far as I knew, I did not injure him. I could, of course, chalk it up to the frailty of your kind as a whole. He was but a common fairy, with no particular talents out of the ordinary. But you – you are a _prince_. If a common fairy can last but a year, I wonder how a member of the royal family might fare.”

Blaine’s brow knits. “What use could that fairy have been to you unless …” Blaine comes to a realization, and with it, he begins to struggle “… you are a bloodsucker! Is that what you are, foul demon of the forest? Is that what you mean to do to me? Stick me like a pig and bleed me dry?”

“No, no, no! Fear not, little prince.” Kurt chuckles, but then his face becomes grave. “That’s not to say I haven’t tried ingesting your kind – in whole and in part. Which is how I stumbled upon the secret, entirely by accident. How to suck out your power and make it my own.”

“A-and how do you do that?” The fairy’s voice falters for the first time since his capture, not entirely convinced that Kurt speaks honestly. Kurt wants something from him, and whatever it is, Blaine suspects that extracting it will be painful.

Kurt looks at the prince and smiles. It’s a grim, _eager_ smile.

A hungry smile. A smile that makes Blaine’s insides run cold.

Kurt grabs hold of the hem of Blaine’s pant leg with his teeth and rips. Fairies are known to wear only simple, serviceable clothing – a single layer above their skin made of fresh, green leaves. Blaine’s tunic had already been clawed from his body by a snag of Esmerelda’s claw. When Kurt tears away the fairy’s pants, it renders him completely naked.

Blaine seems unashamed of the predicament he finds himself in, and Kurt indulges in a long, leisurely look. This fairy is tan and strong, most likely from time spent out underneath the meadow sun, unlike poor Adam, who was leaner, with pale skin from working indoors. A tailor, Kurt thinks the fairy said he was. Kurt can’t see this fairy prince, in all of his muscular glory, sitting sedentary for long stretches.

Perfect.

Without so much as a word, Kurt sticks out his tongue and licks between the fairy’s legs, circling his genitals. Blaine yelps at the entirely unexpected touch in such a private place. He squirms, face flushing red as his cock bobs between his legs.

“Oh, relax,” Kurt says, smacking his lips, his eyes glimmering in triumph. “You should actually find the process quite pleasurable.” Kurt smirks. “Adam definitely thought so. You should have heard how he begged for more, even at the end. But I have higher hopes for you, little prince. Either way, you will stay here with me until I have drained you dry.”


End file.
